<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Под землей by julyp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829660">Под землей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp'>julyp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Как мы дошли до жизни такой [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Claustrophobia, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Panic Attacks, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Оби-Вана клаустрофобия, и шастать по подземным тоннелям ему хочется меньше всего. Увы, именно там он и оказался. А потом тоннель завалило, и теперь он вместе с Асокой где-то под обломками...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Как мы дошли до жизни такой [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Под землей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750882">Six Feet Under</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCKenobi/pseuds/KCKenobi">KCKenobi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta">Altra_Realta</a>.</p><p>Работа есть на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/10138291">фикбуке</a> и <a href="https://fanfics.me/fic156046">фанфиксе</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В Силе несло смертью.</p><p>Асока на цыпочках шла вслед за Энакином и мастером Кеноби, стараясь выкинуть из головы мысли о склепах, тянущихся вдоль стен. Шли они по подземным коридорам. Всё вокруг казалось невероятно зловещим. Воняло плесенью и гнилью. С потолка капнуло, Асока вздрогнула и вытерла болотную жижу с лица.</p><p>— Ненавижу систему Андо, — пробормотал Энакин, будто читая мысли Асоки. Он освещал дорогу перед собой световым мечом, и от них по коридору расходились длинные тени. — Как же здесь воняет. Зачем сепаратисты построили базу на сраном и вонючем планетоиде?</p><p>— Думаю, боевым дроидам всё равно, — ответил мастер Кеноби.</p><p>— Зато мне не всё равно. Хоть бы о нашем удобстве подумали, как мы будем их захватывать? — Внезапно Энакин ухмыльнулся: — А помнишь, в прошлый раз здесь...</p><p>— Нет. Не помню. И ты тоже не помнишь.</p><p>— А что? Что случилось в прошлый раз? — тут же встряла в разговор Асока.</p><p>— Да ну? — продолжил Энакин. — Потому что, помнится мне, с тобой произошла история, связанная с хой-бульоном...</p><p>— Энакин.</p><p>Мастер Кеноби хлопнул Энакина по руке, но тот только рассмеялся. Асока собралась было спросить, о чём они говорят, но лицо Энакина переменилось: всё веселье будто испарилось. Он остановился, подняв световой меч повыше, чтобы осветить пространство впереди. Теперь Асока тоже заметила.</p><p>Через несколько метров коридор делился на две части.</p><p>— Куда пойдём? — спросила Асока.</p><p>Оби-Ван переглянулся с Энакином. Одна ветка, видимо, была главной: она была широкая, как коридор, в котором они сейчас находились. Вторая была узкой, причём настолько, что Энакину, возможно, пришлось бы идти боком.</p><p>— На карте был только один коридор, — заметил Энакин, — но...</p><p>— Нам придётся разделиться, — сказал мастер Кеноби. — Мы понятия не имеем, какой коридор приведёт нас к выходу.</p><p>У Асоки внезапно пересохло в горле: это значит, что кто-то пойдёт один. Даже от мысли, что придётся идти по узкому коридору, что стены будут давить с двух сторон, будто могут задушить...</p><p>— Я пойду один.</p><p>Мастер Кеноби шагнул вперёд, зажигая световой меч, чтобы освещать дорогу. Быть может, дело было в необычных резких тенях, но Асока заметила, что ему тревожно.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Энакин. — Ты точно не пойдёшь один.</p><p>— Со мной ничего не случится.</p><p>— Ты пойдёшь с Асокой по широкому коридору. А я встречу вас у выхода.</p><p>— Мы даже не знаем, есть ли этот выход.</p><p>— Тогда тебе тем более не стоит идти одному, — резко ответил Энакин. Асока знала, что он за этими словами кроется нечто большее, только она не понимала что. Впрочем, она заметила, как Энакин переглянулся с мастером Кеноби. Ещё одно свидетельство, насколько хорошо они знали друг друга, казалось, они читали мысли. Энакин мотнул головой, и на этом молчаливый разговор кончился. Он повернулся к ней.</p><p>— Будь осторожна. Веди себя хорошо. Доберётесь до щита, выключите его и идите наружу, — сказал он. — И старайтесь не попасться.</p><p>— Мы выберемся вместе, учитель. Мы встретим тебя у выхода.</p><p>Энакин заглянул в узкий коридор, а затем посмотрел ей в глаза. Выглядел он уже не так радостно, но всё же настроение его немного улучшилось, когда он вдруг заговорил:</p><p>— Не-а. Я доберусь до выхода первым. Наперегонки?</p><p>Мастер Кеноби закатил глаза и сказал:</p><p>— Энакин, только не...</p><p>— Если я найду выход первым, то расскажу Асоке про случай с хой-бульоном.</p><p>После этого мастер Кеноби решил ничего не говорить.</p><p>Энакин попрощался с ними и ярко улыбнулся напоследок. Но всё же перед уходом взгляд его сделался обеспокоенным: он посмотрел на мастера Кеноби, будто они знали что-то такое, чего не знала Асока. По спине пробежал холодок, но не из-за сырости вокруг. Энакин ушёл, исчез в узком коридоре, оставив лишь постепенно угасающий свет от меча.</p><p>Было жутко, Асока сглотнула.</p><p>Чем дальше по коридору они шли, тем больше Асока слышала собственное учащённое дыхание. Она вдыхала и выдыхала холодный воздух, и звук, казалось, эхом отражалось от стен, так же как звук шагов или капающей воды. Она постаралась успокоиться, укутываясь в Силу, как в одеяло.</p><p>— Скоро мы доберёмся до выхода, — сказал мастер Кеноби. Он тоже дышал неровно, хотя Асока и не знала почему. — Впрочем, возможно, мы идём к тупику, а коридор Энакина на самом деле правильный.</p><p>Услышав его, Асока сглотнула.</p><p>— И что тогда?</p><p>— Мы развернёмся. Надеюсь только, за нами никто не следит.</p><p>Он говорил про сепаратистов, и она это знала, но всё же не смогла сдержать дрожь, представляя, как похороненные здесь тела выползают из могил и плетутся по коридорам, лязгая костьми, смотря пустыми глазницами, как они загоняют их в тупик...</p><p>И тут впереди забрезжил свет.</p><p>Мастер Кеноби опустил меч, когда в коридорах стало чуточку светлее, а затем и вовсе выключил его. Они сделали это! Выход был прямо впереди! Асока вздохнула с облегчением и пошла немного быстрее, уже представляя и тепло солнечных лучей, и свежий воздух без болотной и могильной вони...</p><p>— Погоди, Асока, — резко сказал мастер Кеноби.</p><p>Она замедлилась, но не остановилась. Разве он не хотел поскорее выбраться отсюда? Пускай он тщательно скрывал, но Асока всё равно чувствовала беспокойство через Силу, и...</p><p>— Стой!</p><p>Прогремел взрыв, и потолок рухнул на них...</p><p>* * *</p><p>Первое, что заметила Асока, был привкус пыли во рту.</p><p>Она села — голова тут же взорвалась острой болью — и закашлялась. Она потеряла сознание? Скорее всего. Она попыталась вспомнить, что случилось. Она не чувствовала опасности, затем мастер Кеноби окликнул её. Взрыв и затем…</p><p>Темнота.</p><p>Она уже было включила световой меч, но вовремя остановилась: противники могли искать выживших — их тут же найдут, если она включит меч. И несмотря на то что нужно быть осторожнее, она всё же позвала в темноту:</p><p>— Мастер Кеноби?</p><p>— Не надо кричать мне в ухо, падаван, — простонал в ответ он.</p><p>На неё накатило облегчение: он был жив. А если у него были силы ехидничать, то вряд ли его сильно задело. Ведь так?</p><p>— Вы как?</p><p>— Нормально, — ответил он и закашлялся. — Полагаю, наша секретная операция была не такой уж и секретной. Кто-то знал, что мы идём.</p><p>Говорил он тихо, и Асока вновь подумала, что их могут искать противники. Не отвечая, она осторожно начала ощупывать пространство вокруг. И тут же упёрлась в стену ладонью: стена находилась всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица.</p><p>Она двинула руку в сторону — ещё стена.</p><p>И ещё.</p><p>И ещё.</p><p>Они заперты.</p><p>Она часто задышала и уронила руки обратно на колени.</p><p>— Ты ударилась?</p><p>Голос мастера Кеноби раздался справа, он задел её коленом, когда пошевелился в темноте. Она проверила, не сломала ли чего: кости целы, но голова всё ещё болела, а в ушах звенело — скорее всего, у неё сотрясение.</p><p>Впрочем, сейчас у них были проблемы посерьёзнее.</p><p>— Нет, но, мастер Кеноби...</p><p>Асока включила меч. Когда свет залил пространство, сердце замерло в груди: всё именно так, как она и подозревала.</p><p>— Думаю, мы застряли.</p><p>* * *</p><p>После стольких лет тренировок джедаи учились оставаться спокойными в любых обстоятельствах. Кто угодно научится быстро соображать, оставаться бесстрашным и полагаться на светлую сторону Силы после столкновения с тьмой.</p><p>Тем не менее, поняв, что они завалены камнями, Оби-Ван почувствовал, как сердце замерло, а потом бешено заколотилось.</p><p>Верь он в удачу, сказал бы, что им повезло: их ведь не раздавило. Но каменные стены обрушились внутрь, поэтому у них было так мало места, что они с Асокой вряд ли могли бы встать плечом к плечу. Повсюду была пыль: во рту, на одежде, в глазах. А воздух был едким. Он встал — мышцы болели — но резко остановился. Не потому, что хотел, а потому что дальше просто выпрямиться не мог: потолок был слишком низко.</p><p>Асока тоже встала, точнее, попыталась, безуспешно отряхивая штаны.</p><p>— Мы можем прорубить путь наружу мечом?</p><p>— Нет, — ответил он хрипло. — Стены могут рухнуть окончательно, и нас раздавит.</p><p>— А если мы поднимем камни Силой?</p><p>— Насколько я знаю, на нас рухнуло девятиэтажное здание. Даже будь мы оба в порядке, вряд ли бы у нас получилось хоть что-то, — ответил он, — а у тебя сотрясение, я даже отсюда чувствую.</p><p>— Я в порядке. Ничего страшного, — робко ответила она.</p><p>Но Оби-Ван не сказал ей, что ему тоже было нехорошо. Он как мог старался дышать размеренно, но тем не менее он буквально чувствовал, как накатывает паника. Расслабься. Успокойся. Как там его целители душ учили? Он попытался выполнить дыхательное упражнение: вдохнуть носом, задержать дыхание, выдохнуть через рот...</p><p>Но стоило ему взглянуть на стены, как те будто превратились в красные энергетические щиты.</p><p>Он моргнул, и видение развеялось.</p><p>— Позвони Энакину. Думаю, взрыв был только тут. Надеюсь, у него дела получше.</p><p>— Я бы с радостью, — подняла комлинк Асока. Корпус был сломан, и оттуда торчали провода. — Он сломался.</p><p>Проклятье.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал он, поглаживая бороду. Голова кипела: он старался найти другой выход, ведь всегда есть выход. А он был и хорошим стратегом, и хорошим тактиком. Думать логически у него всегда получалось.</p><p>Впрочем, ладони вспотели, а мысли помчались вперёд, и тут Оби-Ван понял, что думает совсем не логически.</p><p>«Успокойся, — подумал он. — Ты заперт, но всё будет хорошо. Потерпи немного. И дыши».</p><p>Он медленно вдохнул, старательно контролируя дыхание. Казалось, если он не будет напоминать себе дышать, то вовсе забудет и задохнётся. Его труп найдут здесь, под землёй, среди других скелетов, давно похороненных в развалинах...</p><p>— Мастер Кеноби, вы в порядке?</p><p>Он моргнул. Точно, у него есть занятие получше. Он обязан вытащить Асоку отсюда, а после они найдут Энакина и выключат щиты. И всё с ними будет хорошо. С ним всё будет хорошо.</p><p>— Ты чувствуешь Энакина через узы Силы? — спросил он, не отвечая на её вопрос.</p><p>Она немного задумалась и только потом ответила:</p><p>— Он жив, вроде не ранен. Но я точно не знаю, он слишком далеко. Возможно, из-за сотрясения не могу дотянуться до него.</p><p>— Давай попробуем вместе, тогда у тебя должно получиться.</p><p>Асока кивнула, и они сели на пол. Оби-Ван заметил, что она посмотрела на него подозрительно. Она заметила, что он волновался слишком сильно? Он спрятал руки в рукавах, чтобы скрыть дрожь.</p><p>Наконец они уселись, скрестив ноги. Места была так мало, что они сидели вплотную, касаясь коленями. Но они хотя бы больше не упирались головой в потолок — чему Оби-Ван был рад. Теперь ему не казалось, что он задыхается.</p><p>Вместе они погрузились в медитацию. Находясь в Силе, Оби-Ван попытался спрятать беспокойство, скрыть его, чтобы Асока не заметила. Он сосредоточился на дыхании, контролируя каждый вход и выдох, стараясь ощутить, как воздух течёт в лёгкие.</p><p>Вот только казалось, что воздух не течёт.</p><p>«Успокойся, успокойся, — повторял он про себя. — Ищи Энакина».</p><p>Из раза в раз, как только Оби-Ван тянулся к Асоке в Силе, чтобы найти Энакина, его мысли тут же перескакивали, и он вспоминал генератор энергии, длинный коридор, как он застрял между красными щитами. И не мог вырваться. И ничего не мог поделать.</p><p>«Так, сосредоточься на настоящем». Он чувствовал, как Асока тянется к его разуму, ожидая ответа. Но он не мог впустить её. Точно не сейчас, он не в состоянии.</p><p>Дышать. Дышать. Он не мог дышать! Горло сдавило, вокруг была пыль, и в горле тоже...</p><p>«Ты в порядке».</p><p>Его сердце колотилось, отчаянно билось внутри, будто пыталось вырваться из груди, будто оно было заперто и поймано, как был заперт он...</p><p>Асока снова потянулась к нему, коснувшись щитов.</p><p>«Я не могу её впустить. У меня не получится…»</p><p>Его окружали каменные стены, они смыкались и душили. Он ничего не мог сделать, он заперт в ловушке. У него кончится воздух, или он сойдёт с ума прямо на глазах у Асоки, или...</p><p>Так вот как люди умирают?</p><p>Всё вокруг казалось нереальным. Он смутно осознавал, что сидит спиной к стене, скрестив ноги, он слышал, что Асока звала его по имени. Но всё это было не здесь, оно было ненастоящим, он — тоже. Сердце колотилось, в груди болело, он будто тонул, и от этого кружилась голова, он не мог дышать, он задыхался...</p><p>«Я заперт. Я застрял. Я не смогу…»</p><p>— Мастер Кеноби?</p><p>* * *</p><p>Асока медитировала с мастером Кеноби всего несколько раз, и обычно с ними был Энакин. Тем не менее она заметила, что сейчас он был каким-то… далёким. Когда Асока осторожно постучала по его ментальным щитам, он буквально вышвырнул её прочь из головы.</p><p>А потом она услышала, как неровно он дышит, и до неё дошло — что-то было не так.</p><p>— Мастер Кеноби, — сказала она, подвигаясь ближе, — что-то случилось? У вас что-то болит?</p><p>Асока проверила его через Силу, костеря себя. Она-то думала, с ним всё в порядке! Выглядел мастер Кеноби нормально, но он прислонился головой к стене, закрыл глаза, а на лице его застыло страдальческое выражение. Дышал он часто, тяжело и напряжённо.</p><p>— Нет, — тихо ответил он. — Не болит.</p><p>— Тогда что не так?</p><p>Он резко мотнул головой и притянул колени к груди.</p><p>— Мастер Кеноби, — осторожно заговорила Асока, — скажите, что случилось. Я ничем не смогу помочь, если...</p><p>— Я хочу убраться отсюда.</p><p>Асока удивлённо приподняла брови: «Что он сказал?», но тут же спохватилась и скрыла удивление.</p><p>— Я знаю, — мягко ответила она. — Я тоже. Поэтому мы и хотим связаться с Энакином, вы же помните?..</p><p>— Я больше не могу. Мне… я просто… я… — он тяжело сглотнул, посмотрел на неё и закрыл глаза. — Прости.</p><p>Он спрятал лицо в ладонях, и Асока наконец заметила, что его руки тряслись! И тут до неё дошло, что он сказал. Она поняла!</p><p>— Мастер Кеноби, мастер… — казалось, он не слышит её. Асока умолкла, набираясь храбрости, она никогда не звала его по имени, но… — Оби-Ван.</p><p>Он поднял взгляд, смотря вперёд потеряно. </p><p>— Оби-Ван, — мягко повторила она. — Мне кажется, у вас паническая атака.</p><p>К её удивлению, он кивнул.</p><p>— У вас раньше было такое?</p><p>Он снова кивнул.</p><p>Так, это было хорошо. Конечно, Асока почти на сто процентов была уверена, что у него паническая атака, но всегда была вероятность… А вдруг она ошиблась? Вдруг это сердечный приступ или ещё что? И Оби-Ван умрёт прямо здесь, под землёй...</p><p>Она изо всех сил старалась не думать об этом. Нет, с ним всё будет хорошо. Она позаботится о нём, и с ним всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Асока потянулась вперёд, собираясь дотронуться до его плеча.</p><p>— Мастер Ке… Оби-Ван...</p><p>— Не надо, пожалуйста.</p><p>Говорил он тихо. Он дёрнулся, когда она коснулась его, будто его током ударило. «Ой», — осознав свою ошибку, она отпрянула как можно дальше — впрочем, не слишком далеко, — чтобы у него было больше места.</p><p>И только Асока упёрлась в стену спиной, как снова заговорила.</p><p>— Скоро всё пройдёт, — мягко сказала она. — Сейчас мы заперты, но с нами всё будет хорошо. Энакин вытащит нас.</p><p>— Он даже не знает, что мы здесь.</p><p>Асоку пронзил ужас, когда он высказал её собственные страхи. Раз мастер Кеноби думает, что всё безнадёжно, тогда всё и вправду… Нет! Он слишком переживает. Он не может думать нормально. Ей придётся верить в лучшее за них обоих.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, — повторила она. — Сейчас страшно, но это пройдёт.</p><p>— Это пройдёт, — эхом отозвался Оби-Ван, кивая и не сводя взгляда с пола. Он прижал два пальца к шее, видимо, чтобы проверить пульс. Наверняка сердце у него стучит как бешеное.</p><p>И тут она поняла, насколько беспомощна сейчас. Конечно, она могла заверить, что всё будет хорошо (впрочем, она сама в это не верила), но что ещё она могла сделать? Наблюдая, как Оби-Ван сжимает и разжимает кулаки, как он рвано дышит, она осознала, что сейчас видит нечто невероятно личное. Она была уверена, что он никому — быть может, даже Энакину, — не позволил бы увидеть себя таким уязвимым. Асока опустила взгляд и начала рассматривать свои потёртые башмаки. Она так и сидела, глядя вниз, покуда он не переменил позу и не скрестил ноги.</p><p>— Попробую помедитировать, — пробормотал он. — Попробую успокоиться.</p><p>Она кивнула. Мастер Кеноби закрыл глаза, и ей поначалу показалось, он стал дышать размереннее, пускай всё ещё рвано, он даже хмуриться меньше стал. Но радовалась она недолго: через несколько минут он снова задрожал, сильно прикусив нижнюю губу.</p><p>— Не могу, — прошептал он. — Не могу дышать.</p><p>— Скажите, как вам помочь.</p><p>Он покачал головой, нервно тряся коленями. И столько беспокойства от него исходило в Силе, что у Асоки сердце быстрее заколотилось. Но вскоре ей удалось немного успокоиться.</p><p>— Когда я пытаюсь медитировать, я… — он сглотнул, умолкнув и стараясь отдышаться. — Я не могу контролировать собственные мысли. Я не могу… я не...</p><p>Видеть, как хороший дипломат и переговорщик не может вымолвить ни слова связанно — жутко. Асока скрестила ноги и мягко и нежно заговорила, стараясь сделать так, чтобы от её слов было спокойно.</p><p>— Хотите помедитировать вместе?</p><p>Асока видела нерешительность в его взгляде и, честно говоря, тоже колебалась. Мастер Кеноби должен полностью открыть свой разум, чтобы у неё получилось помочь. Или открыть хотя бы настолько, чтобы Асока отогнала тревожные мысли. И что-то ей подсказывало — вряд ли ему будет легко открыться когда угодно, не то что сейчас.</p><p>Но тут он задышал быстрее, впился ногтями в ладони и быстро кивнул</p><p>Они закрыли глаза.</p><p>Поначалу мастер Кеноби сопротивлялся — она просто-напросто чувствовала это. Он был рядом, он был в Силе рядом с ней, но он отгородился. Асока ждала. Ему нужно время, чтобы подготовиться и открыться. И только он убрал защиту, всё его беспокойство хлынуло вперёд и чуть ли не смыло Асоку.</p><p>
  <em>«Погоди, учитель, погоди же, я застрял здесь, я не могу добраться до тебя...»</em>
</p><p>Голос просочился из воспоминаний мастера Кеноби в её голову и перепутался с её мыслями, пустил корни в сознании. Кто это был? </p><p>
  <em>«Подожди, учитель, я иду, я...»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Раздался крик.</em>
</p><p>Это было просто воспоминание. Просто иллюзия. И пускай Асока об этом знала, боль, захлестнувшая её, была настоящей...</p><p>
  <em>Красный щит. Стены по бокам.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>В ловушке.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Учитель, нет…»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Я заперт здесь, я не могу...»</em>
</p><p>Асоке казалось, что она падает.</p><p>Нет.</p><p>Она собралась, сосредоточившись на дыхании, на том, как грудь вздымается и опускается, и вновь обрела спокойствие. Паника мастера Кеноби кружилась вокруг словно шторм, но она была в самом центре, там, где царили безмятежность и покой. С ней всё было хорошо, всё было нормально.</p><p>Асока попыталась вспомнить что-нибудь хорошее, и первое, что ей пришло на ум, как мастер Кеноби помогал ей готовиться к экзамену по термодинамике (в тот день Энакин был на собрании, а она всё никак не могла понять, как работает цикл Карно). Мастер Кеноби и так и этак объяснял ей, но она всё никак не могла уловить суть: слишком абстрактная идея, слишком много терминов, связанных с давлением, температурой и затратой энергии.</p><p>Тогда он забрался на стул, чтобы показать, как всё работает, и сказал: «Представь, что я газ, и сейчас произойдёт изотермическое расширение». Когда Энакин наконец вернулся с собрания, они с мастером Кеноби вовсю хохотали, согнувшись пополам от смеха, а вокруг валялись кастрюли и сковородки. Они тогда всё никак не могли отдышаться, чтобы объяснить, что произошло: мастер Кеноби спрыгнул со стула и немного не поладил с посудой.</p><p>Нервозность мастера Кеноби всё ещё не давала ей покоя, но она улыбнулась накатившим воспоминаниям и наконец достаточно успокоилась, чтобы вновь ринуться в шторм. Асока коснулась разума Оби-Вана, вытащила одну тревожную мысль из клубка таких же и заменила её на хорошую.</p><p>Шторм начал утихать.</p><p>Асока повторяла снова и снова, вытаскивая мысли одну за одной и заменяя на свои. Она искала хорошие воспоминания, маленькие радости. Вот мастер Кеноби и Энакин возятся в драке: Энакин боялся, что Асока увидит забавную (и постыдную для него) голограмму. Вот они втроём играют в сабакк на обратном пути к Корусканту, Энакин тогда раздосадовано и обиженно бросил карты на стол, а Оби-Ван рассмеялся. Вот Асока споткнулась во время тренировки по фехтованию, а Оби-Ван поправил её и тепло улыбнулся. Асока вливала хорошие и светлые воспоминания, а плохие утекали, они просачивались, как вода сейчас на потолке. Наконец дыхание замедлилось, а разум очистился. Сейчас Асока знала, что мастеру Кеноби уже лучше.</p><p>Когда Асока наконец открыла глаза, она была невероятно уставшей. Она откинулась назад, прислонившись к стене, мастер Кеноби тоже откинулся назад. У него всё ещё тряслось одно колено, он откинул назад волосы, и Асока заметила, что у него дрожат руки. К счастью, он уже не был таким бледным и дышал не так рвано и быстро — она облегчённо выдохнула.</p><p>— Вы как?</p><p>— Нормально. — Он пожал плечами и смущённо улыбнулся.</p><p>— Отдохните пока, ладно? — Она вытащила сломанный комлинк из кармана и перевернула. — А я пока посмотрю, что можно сделать, чтобы дозвониться до Энакина.</p><p>Мастер Кеноби просто кивнул, снова подвинул колени к груди и упёрся в них подбородком. Она слышала, как он начал дышать — размеренно, вдыхая, задерживая дыхание, а потом выдыхая — будто лёгкие у него работали точно по часам.</p><p>Асока занялась сломанным комлинком. Насупившись, она откинула сломанный металлический корпус, к счастью, он для работы комлинка не требовался. Теперь перед ней были платы и провода, а что делать с ними, Асока не знала. Ещё и голова кружилась от сотрясения. И вообще, это Энакин разбирался в починке, а не она!</p><p>И всё же кое-что Асока знала, поэтому заметила, что некоторые платы треснули, а провода отошли. Впрочем… быть может, ей удастся починить комлинк. Им во что бы то ни стало нужно отправить сигнал бедствия. Вообще пойдёт любой сигнал, а там уж Энакин их найдёт.</p><p>«Итак, — подумала про себя Асока, — эта сломанная штука похожа на переменный резистор… который, кажется, регулирует громкость, и так как нам надо передавать сигнал, а не принимать, то он нам не нужен». Она продолжила разбираться дальше, внимательно проверяя медные дорожки и провода. «Проклятье, диод сломан, это плохо — ток пойдёт неправильно, хотя если...»</p><p>— Попробуй заменить светодиодом обычный диод. Вон тот, сломанный. </p><p>Асока подняла взгляд и увидела, что Оби-Ван указывает на плату. И пускай рука его ещё дрожала, смотрел он уже увереннее.</p><p>— Конечно, может упасть напряжение, но это лучше, чем ничего, — продолжил он. — Эта штука перенаправит ток, и тогда пойдёт сигнал.</p><p>Асока удивлённо кивнула. Когда она сделала так, как сказал мастер Кеноби, комлинк загудел.</p><p>Сигнал пошёл.</p><p>— Сработало! Отправить сообщение мы не можем, но сигнал всё же идёт. Если Энакин будет нас искать, то подхватит его. — Асока перевернула комлинк, удивляясь, что тот немного вибрирует. — Как вы додумались починить его?</p><p>— Ну, я не спал на уроках в Храме, в отличие от кое-кого другого, — он улыбался, а Асока поняла, что покраснела от шутки. Мастер Кеноби был дома, когда она пришла с уроков с запиской от учителя, там говорилось, что она любит поспать на лабораторной. — К тому же вырастить Энакина, выучить его до рыцарства и при этом не научиться хоть чему-то, связанному с техникой, попросту невозможно.</p><p>После этого воцарилась тишина, воздух был наполнен лишь гудением от комлинка да пылью. Вдохнув пыльный воздух, Асока почему-то подумала, а могут ли они задохнуться здесь? Они были под землёй, комнатка была такой маленькой, что...</p><p>— Спасибо за то, что помогла мне.</p><p>Беспокойство схлынуло, как только Асока услышала голос мастера Кеноби. Он смотрел на неё, и в тусклом свете меча он казался намного моложе. И даже морщины не могли скрыть неуверенности во взгляде. Она снова сглотнула.</p><p>— Не за что. Только... мастер Кеноби...</p><p>Голос её дрогнул, и она умолкла. Кто она такая, чтобы лезть к нему в душу? Туда, куда она совсем недавно невольно заглянула. Ведь не свои воспоминания она видела, и спрашивать о них будет совсем неприлично.</p><p>Но тут он отвёл взгляд в сторону и заговорил тихо-тихо, почти неслышно:</p><p>— Прости, что напугал. Обычно… я лучше контролирую себя. — Он барабанил пальцами по ноге. — Давно мне не было… не было так плохо.</p><p>— И часто такое случается?</p><p>Он пожал плечами.</p><p>— Раньше часто.</p><p>Асока смотрела, как он разжал кулаки, а затем уставился на раскрытые ладони, следя за дрожащими пальцами.</p><p>— Энакин рассказывал тебе, что случилось с моим учителем? С Квай-Гоном Джинном?</p><p>Асока на миг прикусила губу.</p><p>— Только что он умер. Что Мол убил его.</p><p>Мастер Кеноби кивнул и снова обнял колени.</p><p>— Когда его убили, я застрял меж двух лазерных щитов.</p><p>Ох.</p><p>Она вспомнила ранее увиденные образы: кто-то кричал, чтобы его подождали, что он застрял и не может помочь, нарастающее беспокойство и боль, которая залила всё вокруг, пока этот кто-то кричал. «Неудивительно, — подумала Асока, — неудивительно, что он запаниковал, застряв здесь».</p><p>— У меня получается управляться со всем этим. Обычно получается, — он взглянул на неё, а потом тут же снова упёрся взглядом в пол. — Прости за всё, что ты видела здесь.</p><p>— Вам не нужно извиняться, — сказала она. — Вы только что боролись с невозможным. — Она наклонилась к нему, уперевшись локтями в колени. — И вы просто взяли и справились.</p><p>— Только благодаря тебе, — улыбнулся он, пускай и сла́бо, а она улыбнулась в ответ. Тут его глаза весело заблестели, в них появилось привычное веселье, и улыбка наконец стала настоящей. — Поверить не могу, что ты не забыла тот конфуз с посудой.</p><p>Она рассмеялась к своему удивлению.</p><p>— Почему-то посуда вспомнилась первой. Не знаю почему.</p><p>— Зато цикл Карно ты не забудешь никогда.</p><p>— Не знаю, не знаю, — сказала она. — С термодинамикой у меня никогда не ладилось.</p><p>Он тихо усмехнулся.</p><p>— А голо с Энакином в моей одежде, ему ведь было девять...</p><p>— А вот это я точно не забуду никогда.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, Энакин будет невероятно рад.</p><p>Их улыбки тут же поблёкли при упоминании Энакина. Асока гадала, где он сейчас. Выполнил ли он задание? Искал ли их сигнал? Она заметила, как мастер Кеноби снова закрыл глаза, и на миг испугалась, что он снова впадёт в панику. Но он пока держался. Да, на обычного себя он не походил, он ведь ещё не отошёл от приступа. И тем не менее он ведь был Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Столпом света. Да, он споткнулся и упал, но она знала, что он всегда будет подниматься снова и снова.</p><p>Вокруг неё в Силе что-то закружилось, и Асоке показалась, что она сейчас уснёт лет на сто. Голова вновь заболела, а веки сделались тяжёлыми, стоило откинуться на стену.</p><p>Должно быть, мастер Кеноби прочитал её мысли, потому как вопросительно поднял брови и спросил:</p><p>— Как себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— Жить буду, — пожала она плечами.</p><p>Впрочем, если ей суждено было умереть здесь, оба они знали: они ничего поделать не могут. Но Оби-Ван был Оби-Ваном, он совершит невозможное, чтобы помочь ей.</p><p>— Можешь отдохнуть у меня на плече, оно удобнее, чем стена, а у тебя голова болит, — сказал он. — Обещаю, что больше не оттолкну тебя.</p><p>Она подняла взгляд, и тут же пожалела об этом: свет сильно резанул по глазам.</p><p>— Вы уверены?</p><p>В ответ он похлопал себя по плечу. Она с благодарностью перебралась к нему поближе и склонила голову набок, прислоняясь к плечу. В тишине, в тепле и утешая себя мыслью, что они не одни, они уселись ждать.</p><p>* * *</p><p>А двумя метрами выше, на поверхности, Энакин брёл вперёд.</p><p>Он выбрался наружу, правда, не там, где ожидал. Узкий коридор увёл его на полклика южнее нужного места. Энакин надеялся, что Оби-Ван и Асока не стали дожидаться его. Сейчас им нужно идти без него — задание важнее. А он догонит.</p><p>Но затем он почуял искру в Силе и тут же понял: что-то не так. Ни Оби-Ван, ни Асока не выходили на связь. Он ринулся к месту, где они должны были встретиться, но когда добрался до выхода из подземелий, сердце его ушло в пятки.</p><p>Выход завалило.</p><p>«Вот дерьмо, — ругался про себя Энакин, — ситова срань». Они ведь могли быть где угодно. Их могло раздавить? Или ранить? И даже если они в порядке, их могло завалить, так что выбраться они не смогут...</p><p>Он ведь знал, что Оби-Вану было не по себе с самого начала. Да, за эти годы он научился справляться лучше, а раньше Оби-Ван даже в турболифт зайти не мог. И тем не менее клаустрофобия никуда не делась. Энакин знал, что тут, под землёй, в узких коридорах, ему было тяжело. Он пытался отвлечь Оби-Вана шутками, он вызвался пойти по узкому коридору, зная, что в широком Оби-Вану будет легче, ему не будет казаться, что его поймали, заперли...</p><p>Он отругал себя, вытаскивая ком.</p><p>— Рекс, приём.</p><p>— Сэр, — раздался голос Рекса из комлинка. — Задание выполнено?</p><p>— Нет. Что-то случилось. Оби-Ван и Асока заперты под землёй.</p><p>Рекс молчал добрые несколько секунд, а потом:</p><p>— Они...</p><p>— Живы, я чувствую это. Быть может, ранены. Слушай, я в городе, за баррикадами. Здесь никого нет, боевых дроидов я пока не видел, но они могут появиться в любую секунду. Поэтому у меня просьба.</p><p>— Что угодно, сэр.</p><p>— Убрать обломки я пока не могу, поскольку не знаю, где они. Не хочу, чтобы на них обрушился весь город, — Энакин умолк, чтобы сглотнуть: в горле внезапно пересохло. — Если они в сознании, то они или попытаются связаться через Силу, или выйдут на связь по комлинку. Я буду ждать сигнала от них, но я хочу, чтобы ты тоже слушал любые частоты, по которым они могут связаться с нами.</p><p>— Так точно, сэр. А вы, сэр, вам нужно что-то?</p><p>— Я пойду один. Как только я выключу щит, вы можете начинать операцию. И, Рекс… — На секунду Энакин не смог держать мысли под контролем. Он побледнел, только представив, что может найти под обломками. — Отправь медпомощь ко мне, как сможешь. Если я найду их...</p><p>Голос дрогнул, и Рекс услышал это, Энакин был уверен.</p><p>— Конечно, сэр. Когда вы их найдёте, мы будем на месте.</p><p>Энакин тихо поблагодарил Рекса и отключился. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось просто прорубить путь к ним сквозь обломки. Но он не мог. Рано. Поэтому он сосредоточился на том, что сделать мог. В горле стоял комок, а в глазах щипало, но Энакин устремился дальше, посылая в Силе мысль в надежде, что она до них долетит: «Я вернусь. Я вернусь за вами».</p><p>* * *</p><p>Асока почти уснула, когда до неё донеслись звуки.</p><p>Вообще мастер Кеноби не давал ей уснуть: засыпать с сотрясением мозга опасно, сказал он. Но ей так хотелось спать, было тепло и темно, ей хотелось прижаться поближе к нему и провалиться в сон...</p><p>— Асока, — осторожно потряс её он. — Давай, милая, просыпайся. Прислушайся.</p><p>И она прислушалась. По правде говоря, не будь у неё сотрясения, она бы давно услышала звуки своим тогрутским слухом. Она села, и от этого закружилась голова, на что она постаралась не обращать внимания.</p><p>Казалось, кто-то скрёб по камням.</p><p>— Кто-то к нам пробирается, — облегчённо сказала она. — Энакин нашёл нас.</p><p>— Или сепаратисты.</p><p>— Да я бы даже сепаратистам обрадовалась сейчас. — Она хорошенько потянулась, правда, осторожно, чтобы не задеть потолок. — Но я знаю, это Энакин. Я его чувствую.</p><p>Оби-Ван кивнул, и она заметила облегчение во взгляде.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>А затем сверху их залил свет, и сквозь камни просунулась рука в перчатке. Асока схватилась за неё. И тут её потянули наверх и вытащили из обломков.</p><p>— Я её нашёл, — сказал Энакин. А Асока… она была так рада солнечному свету, что чуть не расплакалась.</p><p>— Привет, Шпилька.</p><p>Энакин потянул её в сторону, на твёрдую землю, и присел рядом, когда она опустилась на колени. Несколько клонов окружили их. Оттого, что они занимались поисками, одежда их запылилась. Когда Асока взглянула на Энакина, то удивилась, увидев слёзы в глазах.</p><p>— Ты пришёл, — прошептала она.</p><p>— У тебя уже привычка попадать в беду из-за взрывов. Пора бы от неё избавиться? </p><p>Никакой смешной ответ в голову не шёл. И тут внезапно для самой себя она обняла Энакина. Его роба под щекой была самой мягкой на свете. Энакин был здесь. Он за ними пришёл. Теперь всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Наконец она отпрянула и заметила, что задание они выполнили, щиты упали, а база теперь под контролем Республики. Клоны помогали раненым и приводили всё вокруг в порядок после боя. Энакин нахмурился, и она почувствовала волнение в Силе: он проверял её здоровье, в порядке ли она.</p><p>— Твоя голова...</p><p>— …В порядке, — закончила она. — Позаботься об Оби-Ване.</p><p>— Он?.. — Энакин побледнел.</p><p>— Не пострадал, — ответила она. — Просто… ему нужна помощь.</p><p>— Обвал укреплён, сэр! Можно идти внутрь.</p><p>Асока обернулась и заметила, что к клонам, расчищающим тоннель, присоединился Коди. Он говорил, повернув голову в сторону, шлем лежал на земле рядом с ним, Асока заметила, что на секунду лицо его стало обеспокоенным.</p><p>Она снова заверила Энакина, что с ней всё будет хорошо, и наконец он отправился к Коди на помощь.</p><p>— По вашей команде, генерал, — сказал Коди.</p><p>Энакин кивнул и начал левитировать оставшиеся обломки.</p><p>Стоило последнему валуну исчезнуть, как Асока увидела разрушенный тоннель. Мастер Кеноби сидел у стены, обхватив колени руками. С места он не сдвинулся. В дневном свете Асока ясно смогла разглядеть, насколько он бледный. Энакин потянулся к нему и помог встать и пролезть через узкий проём в обломках. В Силе тут же засквозило облегчением.</p><p>Она ещё успела заметить, как Энакин притянул Оби-Вана, чтобы обнять, а затем Кикс похлопал её по плечу.</p><p>— Сэр, вас уже ждут носилки.</p><p>Асока улыбнулась и покачала головой.</p><p>— Я в порядке, Кикс.</p><p>— Я провожу вас на осмотр. Это приказ.</p><p>Она бы закатила глаза, да только если дело касалось здоровья, ослушаться Кикса она не могла. Скуксившись, она села на носилки и принялась раскачивать ногами — вперёд и назад. Как же приятно снова шевелить ногами!</p><p>И хоть теперь Асока была дальше от Энакина и Оби-Вана, ей всё же удалось услышать их приглушённый разговор. Оби-Ван сидел на валуне, уперев локти в колени, а Энакин беспокойно вертелся рядом.</p><p>— Точно всё в порядке?</p><p>— Сейчас да.</p><p>— У тебя была...</p><p>Оби-Ван поднял руку, призывая Энакина умолкнуть, и робко кивнул.</p><p>— Но я справился.</p><p>Асока опустила взгляд. Конечно, подслушивать плохо: слишком личный разговор, не её ума дело. И всё же, когда заговорили о ней, монтралы сами собой зашевелились в нужную сторону.</p><p>— Твой падаван… она помогла мне успокоиться. Мы медитировали, а потом она помогла мне, как обычно помогал ты, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван. — Будто она знала, что нужно делать.</p><p>— Клянусь, я ничего ей не говорил...</p><p>— Я знаю, знаю. Я другое хотел сказать… — он вздохнул, причём не так рвано, как раньше, когда они были погребены под обломками. — Я рад, что она была со мной.</p><p>Кажется, теперь Энакин гордился ей. Когда он с Оби-Ваном подошли к ней, Асока поспешно принялась отряхивать одежду. Энакин кивнул, указывая Оби-Вану на вторые носилки, а тот закатил глаза, но всё же сел на них.</p><p>— Итак, учитель, ты выиграл, — сказала Асока.</p><p>— Выиграл? — приподнял брови Энакин.</p><p>Она кивнула, ухмыльнувшись.</p><p>— Забыл про пари, когда ты ушёл по второму коридору?</p><p>Лицо его сделалось невозмутимым, и он скрестил руки на груди. Асока заметила, что Оби-Ван, наоборот, удивлённо распахнул глаза.</p><p>— Точно. А ты помнишь, Оби-Ван? Я нашёл выход раньше вас, и теперь я должен рассказать Асоке про...</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Ты обещал, что никто не...</p><p>— «Никто не узнаёт», да, да, как скажешь. Но уговор есть уговор, учитель, — выглядел Энакин невероятно радостным. — Поэтому мы расскажем Асоке про хой-бульон.</p><p>— А что случилось с хой-бульоном?</p><p>— Ничего!</p><p>— Наш любимый и глубокоуважаемый мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби...</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>— …не знал, что у него аллергия на суп из морских водорослей…</p><p>— Клянусь, Энакин, что...</p><p>— …и в самый разгар очень важных переговоров он...</p><p>Дальнейшие слова Асока не расслышала, потому что Оби-Ван встал с носилок и зажал Энакину рот, у Оби-Вана даже лицо раскраснелось, он изо всех сил пытался заткнуть бывшего ученика. А Энакин хохотал, вырывался и что-то говорил сквозь ладонь Оби-Вана. Они так громко возились, что солдаты собрались вокруг, чтобы посмотреть на представление.</p><p>И тут Асока откинулась назад, смеясь, дыша свежим воздухом. Она чувствовала, как Сила вихрится вокруг, наполняясь радостью. Сейчас они были все вместе и в безопасности. И смотря, как Энакин и Оби-Ван смеются и плюхаются на носилки, одно она знала наверняка.</p><p>Даже если вокруг будет тьма, даже если она будет глубоко под землёй, всегда будет кто-то, кто найдёт и спасёт её.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>